Don't Breathe
by agent.pebble
Summary: (*AU* The boys aren't Ninja, something spooky is afoot, a lot of Jaya but not the main focus, Jay is main character) Jay, his friends, and girlfriend, move into a house in the Kansas area right after they finish their college years. Wasn't the best decision the ever made.
1. Chapter 1 (07-13 14:16:47)

**_/ Hi!! Welcome to "Don't Breathe"! This will be horror-based and a little au that I came up with. Please enjoy!! Updates will be Monday and Saturday._**

Jay let his bags drop onto the aged porch with a thump. He looked up at the ancient house upon him.

His friends - Nya (well, girlfriend), Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd decided to purchase a house together after they completed college - and of course pay off their debt.

And since Jay has his _Engineering_ degree, Nya with her _Mechanics_ , Kai in _Business_ , Cole in _Criminal Justice_ , Zane in _Culinary Arts_ , and alas, Lloyd in _Sociology_. But they vowed to begin at part time so they can have _some_ free time to themselves.

Sure, they had to go for the cheapest house, and sure, they were broke, but they were happy and together. And some fixing up can go a long way!

Jay wasn't so sure that living in a town Southeast of Kansas City was their best idea.

What was there to even do out here?

"Hey Zaptrap, I'm not exactly used to you being all quiet and moody," Cole came up beside him and chuckled. "Put your things inside, Kai and Nya said they'll be here any second."

Jay nodded and walked inside the home, the familiar smell of dust and rotting wood meeting his sinuses. He grouched, "Jeez, has anyone ever dusted in this place?"

Cole rolled his eyes and cracked his back after setting his belongings down. "You know what, you're actually on to something, ya know that? The previous owners abandoned this house a year ago and they had a lot of nerve to not come back and dust upon our arrival!"

Jay offered a playful glare and lightly shoved Cole. "Shuddup, it's not like you're the one with allergies!" the shorter male rubbed at his nose as if to prove a point.

This caused another roll of the eyes from Cole and smug smirk, "Suuuure, it's totally not you searching for something to complain about, right motor mouth?"

"Actually, yes, it's not my fault that you chose to pick this place! I didn't even have a say! So I have the right away to complain." Jay concluded, huffing.

With that, he turned around and sat upon the dirty floor to open up the four air mattresses for them to sleep on.

Cole snorted and then proceeded to do the same, "Yes you did! I called you weeks ago and asked you and quote on quote you said: "Urk yeah, yeah, whatever! Goodnight, Cole." Cole laughed and tossed a directions booklet without casting a single glance inside. "This place is great, the people left a table, dressers, a T.V, fridge, and even junk in the basement!"

Jay chortled and jabbed an accusing finger towards the other, "Exactly!! You took advantage of my un-sober self! And this place is great? They just left the things that they didn't want!"

Cole raised a thick eyebrow at Jay's dramatic excuse, "You were drunk?," Cole mockingly-gasped, putting a hand to his mouth. "I'm so telling Nya that you got wasted!"

Jay choked on his breath and glared flippantly, "Don't you dare! I will end you!"

Cole cackled and tossed the now four empty boxes to the side.

"End me? You mean 'biting at my ankles'? But sure, I guess saying end me is another way to put it." Cole mused to himself, laughing as Jay flung an unused directions booklet at Cole.

They both stopped as they heard the aged groan of a pick-up truck pulling into the driveway.

Cole dragged Jay up by the arm, "Alright, that's Kai and Nya - what're you doing?"

Jay laid limp in Cole's arms, "I'm dead."

Cole cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, "Okay." He proceeded out the door, dragging Jay in tow.

"Hey!! Quit it! I'm not dead, I'm not dead!" Jay whined, jerking around. Cole tugged him onto the dying grass of their lawn.

"Dead people don't talk or move, Jay. Be dead." Cole stated, going up to the truck.

Kai hopped out of the ancient pick-up as Nya unbuckled her seatbelt.

Kai sniggered at the sight, "Hey Cole, what kind of creature did ya catch there?"

Cole shrugged, tilting his head and feigning bemusement, "I'm not so sure myself," he mused., "But he's definetly foreign to this planet.," Cole confirmed as Jay tried to slap Cole and even bite at one point. "He's also a squirmy fella, 'probably'll make a good source of protein."

Kai nodded in agreement, chortling as Cole studied Jay, evaluating if he would make a good meal - Nya rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off, no one's going to be eating my boyfriend, thank you very much," Nya gave Cole a lighthearted glare, snatching away Jay to give the pouting male a hug and a light peck against his now reddening, freckled cheeks.

Kai gagged in mock-disgust as Cole snorted.

"Hey, Nya- I, I missed you!" Jay stuttered on his words a bit, as Nya chortled softly and kissed Jay lightly on the lips finally.

"I missed you too, okay? But right now we need to unpack."

With a few mutters of "Thank God" from Cole and Kai as they begun a long day worth of work.

~O~

"I'm beat," Cole groaned as he flopped on the air mattress next to Jay. The male adjacent to him groaned and yawned, kicking Cole slightly in the shin with a soft "shuddup" and "I'm tryna sleep, stupid."

Cole rolled his eyes at the sleeping beauty. "Good night to you too then, motor mouth."

Nya was already sound asleep and Cole could also hear the water running upstairs. Cole sighed and glanced over at Jay's tranquil form, chest slowly rising and falling. Cole smiled softly at the sight, staring back up at the cracked ceiling, falling into a dreamless sleep.

~O~

Jay woke up with a start, scrunching his nose in disgust. What was that disgusting smell? Jay got up, blearily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Jay stepped over Cole, trudging up the stairs that creaked under his wait.

He pushed open the door and turned on the squeaky faucet, throwing some water onto his face.

thump thump thump. Fast footsteps thudded down the hallway in his direction.

Jay flinched as his heart rate began to spike in fear. It was suddenly silent.

Jay found himself reciting every prayer that he ever knew in his life. All he could hear was his heartbeat. Silence. Jay turned back around and looked at his tired form.

"What are you doing up?"

Jay yelped and swung around, holding a toothbrush in a threatening manner towards Kai.

Kai smirked. "Adorable." Jay noticeably relaxed as he put the black toothbrush back.

"Sorry Kai... I was just-"

Kai snorted and looked Jay up and down. "Yeah, I get it. You look like a train wreck - you should try and get some rest at least."

Jay smiled shakily and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Night Kai." He trotted past Kai, going back downstairs to continue his sudden desired sleep.

~O~

The next morning, Jay peeled open his eyelids to the smell of breakfast - He slowly leaned up, blinking the black spots out of his eyes. The male yawned and stretched stopping when his spine cracked.

Who was cooking? None of them knew how to cook, except Nya and she was outside tuning up her and Kai's truck. Curiousity finally eating at him, Jay stood up and walked into the kitchen, eyes brightening up.

"Lloyd, Zane!! You're here!" Zane beamed at Jay, flipping a blueberry pancake - lucky for Jay, his favorite.

"Yes, we arrived precisely a half hour ago. You were surprisingly still sleeping, Lloyd frightened Cole. Which he reacted to... loudly.

Cole rolled his eyes, putting his feet on the table, "Yeah, yeah, but don't think I'm not planning on payback." He shot back at Zane, albeit; it was more or less directed at Lloyd.

Lloyd held back laughter and attempted to look remorseful, "Sorry Cole, I didn't mean to," Lloyd said 'apologetically'. "But you guys didn't lock the door-"

Jay gawked at Cole in horror, "You didn't lock the door?! Cole, I specifically told you and gave you the keys! What if someone broke in!? What if-!!"

Cole rolled his eyes so hard it was slightly painful. "Relax, Zaptrap. No one's going to break into a house in the middle of nowhere. Besides, I didn't see you care that much to check if it was actually locked!"

Jay groaned and pressed his head against the table. "I thought you were trusted to do such a simple task, huh, looks like Cole's stupidity reaches high levels-"

Cole put Jay in a head lock and placed a fist in the brunett's hair, ruffling it agressively. "High levels, eh?"

Jay whined and tried to tug away, "Stop, you're messing up my hair!" Cole snorted at that comment. "Mess it up? You already had bedhead, so at the least I'm making it look better!"

Lloyd sniggered, watching in amusement. Jay pleaded, "Lloyd, help meeee!! Cole's killing me!" Zane swiftly looked at Cole and Jay, relieved to see that Cole wasn't actually killing Jay.

Lloyd latched himself onto Cole's arm to attempt at saving Jay. Cole however, lifted up his arm and in one move, he had the blond in his grasp. Cole laughed, shouting over at Zane, "Zane, look!! A two in one deal!"

Zane chortled, icy blue eyes lightening up, "That's a hard catch," Zane chuckled once before putting the pancakes smothered in butter on the dish, "But let them eat their food now."

Cole pouted and released the two. "Aww, Zane, you're no fun." Jay and Lloyd looked at each other mischievously, thinking the same thing - How they were going to plot an attack against Cole.

Zane cut Jay out of his thoughts, "Can you please go get Kai and Nya?"

Jay nodded and turned around on his heel, touching the door knob before holding his head in agony.

He stood frozen, knuckles turning white from grasping the brass knob too tight.

"Jay, you good?" Lloyd asked, looking concerned.

Jay nodded, clearing his throat as his headache ended with a slight ringing in his ears. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just a slight headache, no big deal! I'm going to get those two," He pushed open the door finally and called. "Hey!! Come in, Zane made breakfast!"

After eating, Lloyd washed the dishes and Kai dried, the others volunteering the two for the job. (Well, mostly Jay and Cole).

While they did that, Jay and Cole decided to explore the basement, curious on what they may find.

"Look at all this stuff!!" Jay beamed as Cole rolled his eyes, following Jay with the light of his phone.

"More like junk," Cole retorted. "Look at this place, what're we going to do with all of this?"

Jay shrugged, "Who knows, maybe there's something valuable! Or-" Cole cut him off.

"I doubt that, it's probably stuff that no one else wanted..." He shrugged. "Besides, I thought you said that this place was-" Jay broke him off in return.

"Change of heart, besides, I was mad because you woke me up in the car!" Jay tossed his eyes, opening up a box, coughing. "Woah..."

Cole raised a thick eyebrow. "'Woah' what?"

Jay pulled out a mech. "It's a manipulator! Man, these things are so cool!" Cole frowned.

"What the heck is that? - you know what, nevermind, more of your nerd stuff."

Jay grinned cheekily, "What? Is this too smart for you?" Jay asked, smirking.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Totally. The day Jay Walker becomes smarter than me is the day I marry a rock."

Jay started humming _Marry Me_ as the other male flung a red ball at him. "Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your wisecracks."

Jay mocked-gasped. " _Whattttt_? Cole in a bad mood? Oh no, this is horrible!! What a surprise!" Cole groaned and pressed a hand to his temple.

This is what he has to live with now.

~O~

 _Running, Running. Why can't he run any faster? What's wrong with him? It's growls are getting closer._

 _He tripped and fell, the pebbles scattering away from his body._

 _Crimson blood dripped from his hands and knees, wait, was he naked!?_

 _Jay breathed in heavily, legs feeling like chalk. Stiff. He was immobilized._

 _The brunett turned around at a low pitched growl, frozen._

 _The black huddled form stayed put, staring. Jay gazed back, knowing it was useless to run. He couldn't win._

 _The being slowly walked forward, cracking its gnarled neck._ _He tried his hardest to get up._

 _The beast opened up its maw unnaturally wide and released a shriek, knocking Jay into the murky lake._

He awoke in a cold sweat.

Slowly leaning up, he brought a hand to his head. All Jay could hear was his racing heart.

Stepping over Cole, he went into the kitchen, shakily holding a _Solo_ cup under water.

He immediately gulped down the luke warm water, nose scrunching up at the musty taste.

Tossing the glass in the sink, he sat down at the wooden table, placing his head in his own lanky arms.

 _Did he really want to go back asleep?_

Going against his word, he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey everyone!! I'm so happy about all the positive reviews I got on the first chapter! I was super hesitant at first because I wanted to make the chapters at least 3,000 words long. Ohhhh well... this chapter will be kinda long, promise!! enjoy all the conjuring references._**

 ** _SamboMaster : Oooh! I'm so happy that you liked it!! I actually thought Cole and Jay were slightly ooc, but apparently that was own paranoid self!! I'm ecstatic that yoy enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Just a Fangirl : Haha! I love horror and Ninjago, so I thought : "hey, why not mix up two of my favourite things!?" but I'm glad that you like it, there isnt many horror based things so why not :") please enjoy!!_**

Jay peeled open his eyes, the harsh pain in his back stirring the brunett out of sleep. He slowly lifted his head off the table, yelping when Zane's mechanical falcon squawked in his face.

"Yikes!" He jumped back, wincing at the dizziness that suddenly overcame him.

Zane turned his head from the cooking food, offering a light grin. "Good morning to you as well, Jay. Jumpy as ever I take it?"

Jay huffed and sat back down at the table, bringing a hand up to his head, "I guess... Just didn't sleep all too great." The brunett drew out a breath. His head pulsed at his dream, a painful remembrance.

Zane quirked an eyebrow, turning from the stove top.

"Again? I recall Kai saying you were up the night before yesterday as well. Were you ill?"

Jay shrugged, gazing at the little scratch marks on the aged wood, "Nah I'm fine. Guess I'm used to the Junkyard in Yuma. It's always so cold here too..." Jay breathed out a laugh, scratching at his locks of hair with a repeated yawn.

Zane looked hesitant but as quick as the glance came, it disappeared. "I see, that is quite understandable being the climate change."

Jay nodded, picking at the food sat in front of him as his friends and girlfriend slowly pooled in.

~O~

Jay sighed as he once again deleted the sentence. Why was it so hard to apply for a job? He slammed the laptop shut, laying back against his pillow.

It was midday, his brothers were outside exploring the nearby woods and the lake nearby the house. The lake in his dreams.

Jay shook his head, flinching at the memory. What was wrong with him? All these dreams? Was his brain just taking his homesickness and twisting it in some kind of sadistic way?

Jay laid a hand on his stomach, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Two days worth of restless sleep did no one any good. Bags accompanied Jay's eyes and not in a fashionable way.

He heard Nya laugh outside as Kai shouted. A soft smile curled on his lips, she really was beautiful.

Warmth filled his whole body at the thought of Nya and her embrace.

Before he could stop himself his eyes slid shut.

~O~

Kai growled as he poked his head out of the water, spatting out the muddy water. His eye twitched at the laughing Lloyd whom was holding his stomach, trying to not pee himself.

Cole and Nya were in shock but soon joined Lloyd at Kai's defense.

"Haha, laugh it up, but Imma remind you that karama's a bitch." Kai sneered, pulling himself out of the water, wiping his drenched locks of hair out of his face.

He glimpsed up into the tree, choking on his spit, color fully draining out of his face.

The others turned to him in concern.

"Kai?" Lloyd stepped forward, smile wiped from his face, "What's wrong?"

Kai shook his head, image gone. He looked at the blond, a shaky, lopsided smile adorning his features. "Nothing green bean, just had to get you close enough."

Lloyd cocked an eyebrow, "Huh-"

Kai shoved Lloyd back into the water with a splash as Lloyd splashed and doggie paddled to the shore.

Lloyd grouched, "That was a low blow." Kai snicker at that.

"And? You, Cole, and my sis shoving me in at the same time wasn't? You had it comin' muchacho."

Lloyd huffed, pushing at Kai but Cole cut them off by checking at his phone. "Uhhh guys. You should get showers, Zane will be back with the food in 5 minutes he said."

Kai groaned, "Shiittt. I call dibs on the shower!" With that, the brunett jumped up and scurried into the house with a brief slam of the screen door much to Lloyd's dismay.

~O~

Jay groaned a bit, the feeling of someone trying to dislocate his shoulder jostling the brunett out of his sleep. Jay peeled open his eyelids, eventually seeing the blurred form of Kai.

"Bro? You up?" the male in red said a tad loudly asked as Jay leaned up, yawning.

Then, "Obviously hothead, otherwise I wouldn't be talking."

Kai chuckled, putting his hands up in mock-defeat. "Okay, okay, I give. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Something caught Kai's attention - right when Jay removed his hands.

"Woah, holy shit, what's this?" The spiky-haired male furrowed his eyebrows, all sounds of humor now gone from the young adult's voice.

Jay went to look down, but Kai stopped him, grasping Jay's chin in a tight hold. "Don't move. Dude... Who did this?" Kai questioned.

Kai's hazel eyes burned into the reddish-purple handprint that was on Jay's pale neck. A strangulation mark.

Jay was beginning to lose his patience, "What? No one did anything, I was asleep the whole time."

Kai growled a bit, a fiery gaze replacing the usual warm orbs. "Jay. Someone was choking you! It's a handprint!"

Jay glanced down, unsettled by the look Kai was giving him, but red forced him to make eye contact.

"Look at me. Listen, Jay, I'm only asking because I care. Who did this?" Jay shrugged.

"I don't know." Kai may as well have caught on fire right then and there. " _Jay._ someone was trying to _kill_ you!"

"I don't know... I was having a dream about drowning, maybe I was doing it to myself?" Jay chewed on his lip, hoping Kai would believe his fib.

Kai didn't fall for it, the handprint was too large and whoever did that had long nails.

No one on the team had long nails like _that._ Could someone have snuck in while their vulnerable brother was resting?

Strange... He would let it go for now, but he would keep an eye on Jay.

Kai nodded, eyes still suspicious. "Okay... If you say so. Anyways, dinner's ready."

Jay flinched. Truthfully, he wasn't hungry. But Kai was in a nosey mood so...

"Awesome, I'm starving!" Jay yawned again, pushing himself out of bed.

Jay went downstairs to join his brothers for dinner, all concerns drifting out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**_SamboMaster : I'm glad there's another horror fan out there!! Glad to see I'm not the only one! yes, you're very close with that theory, something is fishy with Jay ;) we'll just have to see. Thank you for reviewing!!_**

 ** _A Huge Fangirl : Woah!!! I'm super glad that you like it!! While here's your next chapter!! :D_**

Jay tried to eat his food while Kai was obviously glowering at him. Jay picked at the rice, finally forcing a spoon in his mouth while smiling. "Where's Lloyd?" He questioned , swallowing his food as Nya piped up.

"He's showering because Kai decided to give him a bath at the lake," She snickered at the thought, sipping her egg drop soup.

Kai rolled his eyes so hard it caused his head to ache, obviously still touchy on the subject. Refusing to speak a word, he roughly drove his fork into the beef chow mein.

Lloyd soon came down, blond locks still dripping with water that drenched the top of his green shirt.

"Thanks for using all the hot water Kai, my hair's probably going to freeze now."

Kai once again rolled his eyes. "I did not. You probably used it all with your long-ass hair - so when are you trimming the hedge?"

Lloyd picked up Jay's spoon of rice, flinging it towards Kai, landing a shot in Kai's hair.

Kai stood up, practically fuming. he picked up Nya's soup, launching it at Lloyd, only for the blond to duck behind Jay.

Jay shouted in surprise, ducking under the table, dodging the soup that would surely give him a nasty burn. "Hey! Watch it!!"

Cole laughed, throwing his rice bowl under the table, landing the hit centered in Jay's face.

Jay grumbled, smearing the rice out of his face. Instead of cowering under the table, he stood up, launching the lemonade back at Cole. "Take that, dirt clod!!"

Zane winced and stood away from the table, a safe distance as did Nya.

Jay's throw was a tad off, the lemonade drenching Kai instead. "Oops..."

Kai turned towards Jay, eyes more furious than a rabid dog's.

Jay gulped, taking a couple steps back before bolting out of the room.

Kai swiftly took off after him, "Come back here you little twerp!"

Cole stood behind, cackled, wishing Jay luck, before feeling a tap in his shoulder.

"Ugh... Fine, fine." He took the mop out of Nya's hands, cleaning up the mess with a grumble.

~O~

The next morning, Jay woke up earlier than everyone else. _Finally, a good night of sleep._

Jay stretched, looking over at Kai who was still sleeping. Nya recieved her own room being the girl and all and to prevent awkwardness while, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd was given the short end of the straw and they were forced to bunk together.

Jay dragged himself into the bathroom, washing his face off and brushing his teeth. He look up into the mirror, eyes narrowing in confusion.

Another bruise, right under his eye. As if someone pinched Jay real hard. Oh well, probably something else he did while sleeping.

Jay walked out and downstairs, leaving Kai to sleep - knowing that if he woke Kai up, the other male would wind up lighting him ablaze while Jay was sleeping.

Jay went to make a cup of coffee, sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the black liquid. He took a sip, the bitter taste not exactly bothering him.

 _For someone who got a full nights sleep, I'm really tired._ Jay rubbed his eyes, not noticing Nya sitting across from him.

"Ew. You _seriously_ drink your coffee like that?" She asked, scrunching up her nose as she at once grabbed a few splendas, tossing them at the boy dressed in blue.

Jay smiled up at her, putting the sugars in, not bothering to stir them in. "Heh, thanks, love." He took another long sip, savoring the warm taste.

Nya laughed and pecked his freckled cheeks, sitting beside him. "No prob, babe. What are you even doing up? You have like, another whole hour to sleep in. What gives?" She held his hand, tracing circles on his pale skin with her tanner thumb.

Jay shrugged, staring at the white little diamonds floating in his coffee. "Mm just woke up feeling restless, why were _you_ up?" Jay jabbed back playfully, looking uo at his girlfriend once again.

She shrugged and whipped her head towards outside. "Oh, you know. Working on the truck, it keeps breaking down. And I'm not exactly sure if Triple A will come all the way out here."

Jay nodded, humming softly in thought, "Would you like some help?" Jay questioned, smiling warmly as he nuzzled Nya's cheek.

Nya turned Jay's head, placing a kiss on the male's pink lips, smiling in adornment. "I would love that, Walker. Let's get on it!"

~O~

Jay narrowed his eyes, taking a look under the hood of the rusty red truck. "It looks like there is some loose wiring under here, nothing too big. But since these wires lead to the motor, we'll need to be extra careful."

Nya hummed in agreement, searching through her toolbox. "Should we fix up the wires or go straight ahead and replace them?"

Jay thought for a moment. "Probably replace them so we don't have to keep on replacing them, it'll get headachey if we need to keep making repairs for the same problems." Nya nodded again, searching for some spare wires.

Jay stood up, walking out of the garage and towards the tree nearby the lake. Jay plopped himself down, leaning back against the worn bark of the tree.

Shutting his eyes for a moment, he relinquished the silence. Not even the birds were chirping. Strange. His dream rushed back to his mind, the one of him drowning in the lake.

Jay's blue eyes snapped open as he immediately jumped up, his back banging into the wood, anxiety filling his whole being.

 _it couldn't have been real... right?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_O o f another chapter! Haha, I'm actually motivated to be writing ;) now that's rare. This is probably one of the very few fanfics I enjoy writing so I hope you all enjoy as well! So excuse me while I let these line of updates come! :D_**

 ** _SamboMaster : Perhaps, you know what they say about spiritual or even demonic encounters, they always pick on the weakest link :( Jay has the weakest mental state, we obviously learned that during season 6 ;) well, we'll have to see! thanks for reviewing!_**

Jay once again made an attempt to type up his resume, finally having enough faith to actually complete what he had started. Hopefully he got accepted, the wages given were amazing and the hours weren't long at all. 6 A.M to 3:30 P.M?

Don't mind if he does.

Borg Industries was in Kansas City, a 45 minute drive, but he had no issue with driving - his old _Ford Escape_ should be able to make it all the way there - the mileage would be something nasty though.

Jay submitted the application and shut his laptop down, setting aside on the bedside counter. He stared at the Chromebook logo on the lid, a frown tugging at his lips. He didn't like this house, not in the slightest. But...

But what could _he_ do? It's not like any of them would listen to him - Especially if no one else had any _weird_ encounters happen to them. What if it was just him? What then? He didn't exactly want to be locked up in the Kansas City Asylum, he would take a pass on that.

He _wouldn't_ tell them. He couldn't. Maybe it would go away, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him - his anxiety, whatever. Speaking of anxiety... Where did his pills go? That wasn't exactly good, that meant he would have to try and hide his unusual perk of paranoia and heart palpitations.

Jay stood up, walking out of the house and into the bathroom.

Opening up the medicine cabinet, he pushed aside bottles and boxes. Tylenol... No. Midol... Most certainly, definitely not. That was Nya's she would rip his throat out if he misplaced it -

They weren't in there. Not good.

Jay sighed, shutting the cabinet back up. Maybe it would do him good to become less reliant on the meds.

He gripped the marble counter, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Jay felt a small hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around. His heart started beating fast.

 _Nya._

"Hey babe! You ready to go?" She asked, dressed in a red dress with white vans, raven hair pulled up in the usual messy pony.

Jay felt heat raise to his cheeks as he grabbed her hand with a light grin, all worries seeming to dissipate at his girlfriend's presence. "Of course, the plan was for 6:30, we couldn't be late!" Jay kissed her once, letting the kiss linger longer than the average peck.

Nya made a move to deepen it, standing on her tip-toes with a hand to Jay's freckled cheek. Jay pulled away once he remembered they were standing in the hallway and he wouldn't hear the end of it if he were caught by one of his brothers - or even worse _, Kai._

Jay wrapped his fingers around Nya's hand as her fingers entertwined with his as well. "Let's go, I don't want Kai to have a bounty on my head for making out with his little sis," Jay snickered as Nya led him out to the car.

Nya chortled and got into the driver side, since she insisted on driving, "Yeah, I prefer my boyfriend alive rather than dead~" She cooed, pecking him on the lips again. "But that's not a worry, I would kick his ass before he had the chance."

Jay laughed, taking her one hand as she used her other one to drive, "That's why I love you Nya, you're so smart _and_ you protect me from your hell spawn brother," Jay joked at the ominious grey clouds. "Looks like rain..."

Nya shrugged, handing him her phone. "Here, check the weather radar."

Jay took the phone and opened up _The Weather Channel App_. "Yikes, looks like we're under a severe thunderstorm warning... so much for watching the sunset as we ate."

Nya simply laughed, "Hey, no worries. We can watch the lightning inside of the restaurant instead!" Jay shrugged as she pulled into the parking lot.

A soft rumble of thunder was heard in the heavens as Nya and Jay walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

~O~

"This food is so good! I'm impressed." Nya moaned in ecstacy as she shoved more of the chicken marsala into her mouth.

Jay nodded in agreement, almost finished with his chicken alfredo, "I told you! Ma and pa would always take me to _The Cheesecake Factory_ for my birthday, and everytime the food seemed to get even more incredible than last time!"

Nya smiled softly, she always loved listening about Jay's childhood - he was born in a junkyard in Arizona, yes, but the best kinds of people sometimes were born in the strangest places; Jay in Yuma, Arizona, Cole in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Kai and her in Indiana, Zane all the way in Maine, and Lloyd in Boring, Oregon. And they all met up in Pittsburgh, all miraculously went to the same University. Talk about luck, they went from strangers to being friends tighter than a quadruple knot.

She was thankful that they all met, a strong friendship built. And a relationship.

She smiled a bit, listening to Jay ramble, remembering how she met him during a Calculus class.

Jay had a coffee and poured a monster energy drink into it saying, "I want to die" and then drank the whole thing.

"Do you two sweethearts need anything else?" The redhead waitress came back, identifying herself as "Skylor" earlier. Nya smiled up at her. "No, I don't need amlnything. Do you, lovebug?"

Jay smiled and nodded, "Three full chocolate cheesecakes to go." Skylor nodded once, leaving.

Nya cocked up one thin eyebrow. "Three cheesecakes?"

Jay shrugged, "For the guys. And us... Can't go wrong with cheesecake!" He grinned and fished out a 50 dollar bill from his pocket, setting it on the table.

Nya immediately protested, taking his hand, "No, no, I can pay. Jay-"

Jay shook his head, giving a toothy smile. "Nah, you paid the last few times and I let that slide! I got this, love."

Nya sighed and shook her head, gazing at Jay with a dreamy look crossing her face. "Fine... But I'm taking it next time!"

Jay tossed his eyes in a playful way, giving Skylor the money and the 10 dollar tip as she handed Jay the cakes in return.

The redhead smirked, "Stay safe y'all, a nasty storm is on it's way." Jay and Nya nodded, smiling.

"You as well." Nya beamed, taking her boyfriend's hand and leading him outside.

Nya opened up the car door, jamming the key into the ignition as Jay shut the passenger door behind him. Nya pulled out of the parking lot, starting the drive home.

~O~

"Come on, dammit! _Open the door!_ " Jay shouted, him and Nya drenched from the rain. Jay sighed, glad the cake containers were plastic. "Looks like we're stuck out here..."

Nya sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah..."

Jay smiled and looked at Nya, the soft glow of the house light framing her face. "Hey Nya... Thanks for making my night."

Nya spoke not a word but leaned up to kiss him deeply. She looped her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist.

Jay moved to deepen the kiss, hands traveling down her body, feeling Nya's every curve as Nya slipped her tongue into Jay's mouth.

Before anything could have been taken further, Kai slammed open the door. "Jeez, we were cleaning the kitchen, inpatient much-? _Hey_! Gross! Cut that out-"

Jay and Nya froze up and quickly pulled away from each other, cheeks flaming red. They both took a step forward, into the house as Zane offered the pair a white fluffy towel.

Jay buried his face into the towel as Cole snickered. "I don't even want to _imagine_ what you two when no one is around-"

Jay rolled his eyes and punched Cole in the shoulder. "Shut up! You and Nicole in college were even _worse."_

Cole held his breath and growled, lifting up Jay by his arms playfully, then holding Jay upside down. "You wanna see worse? Kai and Peaches talking over Skype, it's a straight up flirt fest!"

Kai froze up, a pink tint covering his cheeks as Nya raised an eyebrow, a smirk aappearing on her red lips. "So _that's_ her name! I was wondering who was your laptop screensaver!"

Kai growled as Lloyd came in with his laptop, showing everyone the short girl with medium-length pastel pink hair, fair skin, hazel-brown eyes, and a small sunflower behind her ear. Lloyd smirked cheekily. " _This_ is Peaches Addison, 18 year old Senior in Highschool!"

Kai hid his cheeks, blazing red as his friends gaped.

"Holy heck, Kaiiiii~ you never introduced us! Where'd you meet her?"

Nya cooed, looking at the picture before Kai snatched his laptop and slammed the lid shut. "Back in college, when I was a Junior, we started talking... And when I graduated, I asked her out. Better?"

Nya went to open her mouth up before there was a loud crack of thunder and the lights flickered off.

Jay yelped im surprised and clung to the closest person - which was Kai.

Kai looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Jay laughed nervously and slowly released the other male, "Haha... Just... Thunder..."

Cole sighed as he used his phone as a light. "I guess this means we should go to bed." Murmers of agreement were given as the group of friends trudged up the stairs carefully, still tripping over one another.

~O~

Jay woke up, shivering. _Why was he so cold?_ He leaned up out of bed, checking his phone for the time.

 _2_ _:58 A.M._

Jay shivered again, pulling the blankets close to his body. Nothing. He was still so freaking freezing.

Jay sighed and stood up, walking out of his room despite his better judgement telling him to cower under his covers rather than search for blankets.

Jay furrowed his eyebrows as he heard the T.V on downstairs. Did the lights work? Jay checked his phone for internet connection, but there was none.

So, if the lights were still off, how the hell was the T.V on? Jay slowly walked down the stairs, careful not to trip.

Jay once again checked the time on his phone.

 _3:00 A.M_

The light of his phone suddenly shut off, the low battery image flashing on his screen.

His phone was on 62%, how the hell did it _die?_

Heart beating against his chest, Jay turned around, heading back up the steps but was suddenly stopped by a figure in front if him.

Jay froze as well.

It seemed to disappear, fading back into the shadows.

Jay let out a breath that he wasn't aware that he was even holding.

Jay took a couple more steps forward until he was at the top of the steps.

A rotting smell.

Meat?... Did Cole leave something up here?

Before Jay could process anything, he was shoved backwards and went tumbling down the flight stairs, head hitting the cold wood at the bottom with a thump. He gazed up at the ceiling, pain consuming his whole body, oh no, oh no, this wasn't good...

Jay's vision flickered in and out before going dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**_HELLO! Yes, yes, another update. I want to get as many as I can in before school starts! Because that's when they'll surely slow down. Maybe. I never am good with school work. I'm actually starting to like this story more than I did before, so that's a bonus! And it got 1,000 views, that's really cool. Please enjoy uwu_**

 ** _SamboMaster : I_** ** _am not exactly basing this off a story/movie/show, but I'm definitely referencing the Conjuring. Great movie might I add- Maybe he's hallucinating, going without his meds could be doing that to him ;) Maybe there's a corpse in the walls, but just imagine that happening, talk about nasty. We'll have to see how things play out. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed!_**

Kai was startled out of his sleep when he heard a dull thump. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched, looking around the room - His eyes stopped at Jay's bed.

Empty.

Kai cursed under his breath, kicking the covers off of him, dragging himself to the stairs, flicking the lights on - Oh thank goodness -

Kai froze for a moment when he looked at the bottom of the stairs to see Jay unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jay!" He shouted, not considering his friends and sister still sleeping. The spiky-haired male sped down the stairs, kneeling next to him. "Jay! Wake up! Can you hear me?" Kai demanded, shaking Jay's shoulder none too gently.

The others soonly pooled into the hallway at the sound of the ruckus, confusion shining in their eyes before panic replacing the confusion.

Cole was the first to react, going by Kai's side, taking over what Kai was doing, "Jay, open your eyes. Can you hear me?" Cole ordered, gently shaking Jay's shoulder.

Kai had his phone out, ready to dial an ambulance, but was stopped by Zane.

Kai narrowed his eyes and went to question Zane but the now stoic male cut him off. "We don't need to call for help if he is responsive."

Kai gave Zane a look of disbelief. "But _he's not!_ He's not moving Zane," Kai hissed, ready to retype the three numbers. "I'm not going to wait for something _worse_ to happen-"

Kai was cut off by Jay's weak moan as Cole quit trying to dislocate the smaller male's shoulder. "Phew, you're back..."

Kai finished dialing in the numbers, waiting to hit call.

Jay blearily blinked at Cole, confusion blurring his mind.

Zane took over from there, leaving Jay to lay on the floor. His memories of first aid classes flooding through his brain - and the one thing you shouldn't do is move an injured person.

Zane prodded around, not seeing any kind of neck or spinal injury. That is when he gently leaned Jay up and led him over to the chair as the other young adults crowded around him.

Zane stood in front of Jay, putting a finger to Jay's eyes, moving it to the left and right, glad to see the blue eyes follow. "Good, that's a sign there's no severe head injury. He was unconcious for precisely a minute and thirty seconds, not too long so that may rule out any chances of him being _that_ injured. Jay, do you know your name?"

Jay rolled his eyes and laughed quietly. "How could I forget, it's not like _everyone_ makes jokes about it." A collection of sighs of relief and light smiles were given at the acknowledgement that their friend didn't need a hospital.

Zane's lips twitched up into a smile as Nya took a step forward. "Do you remember us?..."

The male in blue pajamas gave a surprised look, "Of _course_ I do _Nya_ , I couldn't possibly forget about this zoo." Another collection of sighs of relief. Nya hugged Jay tightly, against Zane's better judgement.

Zane sighed, knowing there was no stopping her, turning to the other three. "Well, there's no need for the hospital, unless he starts vomiting or seizuring which I highly doubt. But we may want to wake him up every couple hours, the risk of a minor concussion is still there."

Kai opened his mouth in protest then shut it when Cole elbowed him.

Kai sighed and shook his head. "I'll watch him... I still think we should take him to the hospital, he did fall all the way down 14 wooden steps."

Zane shook his head in disagreement. "There's no need, if he's fully alert and remembers everything perfectly fine, he may have gotten lucky. But it looks like from the way he fell, he did fell backwards.. And that's something difficult to do on the stairs."

Kai chewed on his lips, debating whether or not he should mention the bruises.

The hothead decided against it. It probably didn't mean anything so what's the point?

They turned their head to see Nya and Lloyd gently guiding Jay up the stairs, the brunett using his girlfriend for support. Kai sighed and looked down, despising the fact he was so helpless with this.

Kai shook his head, coming to a conclusion. "Just, let's keep an eye on him. You don't think he... did this to himself, right?"

Zane and Cole turned his way, looks of disbelief crossing their features.

Cole looking more surprised than Zane, while Zane seemed to be musing to himself. "There's that possibilty too... Anxiety can cause depression and even suicidal thoughts."

Kai couldn't breathe. _The handprint around his neck, what if -_ _no. it couldn't be self-inflicted, if Jay wanted to die, he would do it in a way to be sure the coffin lid was nailed down, not trying to choke himself or even throw himself down the stairs._

Kai spoke up once more, "Forget I said that, it doesn't make sense. There are better ways to kill yourself, and Jay's smart enough to find away that gives results.

Zane sighed a bit and nodded, seemingly at a lost. "I suppose we'll just gave to account it as an accident... Other than that, there isn't much to do. I suggest we go back to sleep as well - Kai, are you positive that you want to watch him? We can take turns."

Kai shook his head with a wave of his hand. "Nah, I got it, besides, it's 4 now. I doubt I'm getting much sleep anyways..." And with that, they headed off to finish the morning.

~O~

Jay awoke with a groan, the back of his head pulsing and to the sound of Kai texting on his phone. "What time is it?" Jay's voice cracked, wincing at his whole body aching. Suddenly remembering what had had happened, no wonder his whole body felt like a wreck. Ugh...

Kai shut his phone screen off, rising up to hand Jay a bottle off water which Jay gladly accepted and gulped down within three drinks. "A little pass twelve. Do you remember anything from yesterday?..."

Jay thought for a moment, sighing with a light wince. "Yeah... Bits and pieces-" was cut off by Kai.

"Great, then I have every right to ask you, what the _hell_ were you doing? You know how scared I was when I saw you basically lifeless down at the bottom of the stairs? I was about to call an ambulance but Zane stopped me- Are you sure you're okay? Any headache? Does your stomach hurt?"

Jay thought for a moment and put a hand to his stomach, laughing a bit at Kai's mother hen attitude. "My head hurts like hell and I'm starving. And I was _cold and I needed a blanket._ "

Kai grunted, "Then you should have asked me to come with you!"

Jay gave him a strange look, "Why, are you body guard now?" Jay snorted and shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I can walk around the house myself - now can you pleasseee get me food.

Kai nodded, scrunching his nose, standing up. "I'll go see if I can find a can of soup anywhere... I don't trust my abilities to cook, but I'll try." Kai gave Jay one last look before exiting the room. Jay glanced over when he saw Lloyd enter the room.

Lloyd took Kai's place in the chair, not making eye contact with the bed-ridden male. "I don't like this house."

Jay snorted, and nodded. "I guess it's a party of two now. The stairs suddenly decided to launch an attack on me and it's always so freaking cold-"

Lloyd shook his head, emerald eyes unusually hazy. "No. Something isn't right. I'm getting really bad vibes with this place. I always feel like I'm being watched and-"

Jay snorted, laughing. "Lloyd - Ghosts aren't real. Are you sure Kai and Cole aren't trying to scare you - Or are you watching too much Netflix again-"

Lloyd snapped, looking up, eyes angry. " _Jay! I'm serious!"_ Jay flinched and held his hands up in defeat. Lloyd shook his head, holding his hand in a clenched fist. "Jay, bad things are happening to _you_ as well, what if whatever this is - is targeting _you_? We found you-"

Jay sighed loudly and dragged a hand through this tangled brunett curls. "At the bottom of the steps, looking dead. I heard it off of Kai already."

Lloyd swallowed, looking up at Jay again, "Okay, then why don't you understand? And you're all bruised up too - what if the ghost or whatever wants to kill you?"

The brunett looked at the blond with a cocked eyebrow. "I'm bruised because I was literally launched down the stairs."

"So you admit that you were pushed!"

Jay shook his head, "Wait, wait, I never admitted that - I was tired Lloyd, I probably did some kind of sleepy kinda thing and fell backwards, I highly doubt that I was thrown. That's crazy."

Lloyd lifted up Jay's shirt much to the older brother's protest - "Hey, green bean, what are you-!"

The blond gasped, jumping away as if Jay's skin burned him. "What is _that?_ "

Lloyd's eyes were wide as he went to take another look but Jay pulled away. "Nothing, now quit assaulting me - I'm looking." Jay once again looked, biting his lip at the sight.

A long hand mark, bloody and purple looking, as if something grabbed him by the ribs and shoved... shoved him... He was pushed... Not good.

Looks like they did have a problem on their hands.

The blond jumped up as Jay tugged his shirt back down and looked up at Lloyd in confusion. "Where are you going?"

Lloyd went to the door, "I'm telling the others! We have to go."

Jay shook his head, disagreeing. "We can't tell! First, they'll lock us in the psych-ward, and I prefer not. And what if we're wrong?"

Lloyd hesitated and dropped the door knob, going back to Jay. "We're certainly not wrong. But I guess you're right.." He sighed and plopped down into the chair. "But what do we do?... I'm at a loss."

Jay nodded, wishing they never even moved into the stupid house to begin with. "Me too. But we'll find something... Let's vow, not to talk about this again. Let's just drop it, not give - whatever this is.. The satisfaction or attention. We gotta let it go. Deal? Let's show this thing that we never quit!"

Lloyd hesitated and came to terms. So many things could go wrong with agreeing to do this, Jay's life could be on the line... But maybe he was onto something, not giving the ghost sick satisfaction. Jay better be right.

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am so w e a k i just watched the last episodes of season 9 and oh boy, i feel like we're in for a ride.**_ _**jay and nya getting married!?!?! oh yes, my soul needed this, sorry for the late update.**_

 _ **greyhawkninjagirl : you're welcome! I enjoy writing so that's basically all I'm doing with my summer other than caring for my plants. i'm so happy that you like it!**_

 _ **SamboMaster : The little green bean has been having some nightmares which leads to his paranoia! Lloyd knows what's up while the others are blissfully unaware. but yeaaaa the spook definitely does have a bounty on Jay's head, but our little lightning boy is tough. enjoy!!**_

Jay held the beige foulder tightly in his hands.

Ooooh boy, he better not screw this up - He needed the money and the easier hours so this _better_ go as he planned.

Jay walked into Borg's Industries, an anxious smile reaching his lips. "Hey! Could you possibly tell me where... room 136C is?"

The dark-skinned female looked up with a kind smile, green eyes shining, "Ah, you must be Jay Walker, Mr. Borg has been ecstatic to meet you," The female typed an email in to Mr. Borg, pressing enter before looking back up at Jay, "My name's Pixal and I was assigned to deliver you to Mr. Borg, please come with me, Mr. Walker." Pixal went to the elevator and pressed the top button.

She wore a deep purple pencil skirt with a silver suit jacket and a white blouse under it. _Very professional -_

Jay winced looking at his own attire, automatically criticizing himself - khakis, a blue polo, and lightly scuffed shoes. He should have dressed better. Oh well, too late now...

There was a chime, and the young adult he had just became acquainted with stepped into the elevator. Jay followed behind as she tapped the top button, leading them up to the top floor.

Jay followed her out of the elevator and into a grand office, shivering a bit at the silence.

The bruise on the brunett's neck and ribs pulsed, causing him to jump a bit.

Pixal raised an eyebrow before stepping aside.

"Ah, Mr. Walker! I'm ecstatic that you were able to make it."

Jay grinned slightly, anxiety nipping st his very soul - _This was Cyrus Borg he was speaking to._ _**Cyrus Borg.**_

"Hahaha thanks," Jay nearly cringed. _**Thanks? THANKS?**_ _Any other stupid response you got, Jay??? "_ I'm thankful to be here, sir."

Borg simply waved his hand in dismissal, "Please, there's no need for that, Borg will suffice. Now, let's get on with the interview, shall we?"

~O~

"We're excited for you to be on our team, Jay." Pixal smiled and waved at him as Jay walked out.

Jay - was a sweaty mess. Oh man, why were interviews so stressful!?

"I'll see you soon, Pixal." With that, he ran to the bus, to his dismay, was about to leave without him.

Once Jay showed the grumpy driver his pass, he sat in the front, stiffer than a metal pole. _Grand time to be thinking about all the mistakes I made._ Jay grouched, leaning his head on the vibrating window.

The brunett was so tired, ever since they moved into that damned house, he didn't get a single good night's sleep. Eugh.

Wishing he could fall asleep right then and there, he stared at the people bustling around Kansas, the drops running down the glass.

Once the bus left the city, Jay went from staring at rising skyscrapers to acres of corn stalks that stood proudly. With... a green sky. Must be a nasty storm coming.

The bus stopped and that's when Jay got off and walked down the dirt path. Jay raised an eyebrow as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 _ALERT : A tornado warning has been issued for your area - take cover immediately._

Jay's sapphire eyes widened once he heard tornado sirens go off in the distance - and a huge funnel cloud that was 3 miles ahead. How had he not notice that!?!

The first thing Jay did was look around for shelter. A shed? Heck no. That was begging for a death wish. Nearly blown over by a gust of wind, Jay put his hands over his head to protect it from the hail.

He had to find shelter. And fast. Jay ran in the opposite direction of the twister, tripping and scraping his arms.

A sewer.

Praying thank you to the heavens above, Jay removed the sewer lid and climbed in, putting the lid over.

Jay scrunched his nose at the disgusting smell. He walked down a bit, trying to get away from the entrance in case the lid was torn off.

Jay turned on his phone, praying for reception.

None.

He wanted to text his friends - give them _some kind_ of warning... Jay sighed and removed his jacket and sat down on the damp ground.

He could only pray that his friends would be okay.

~O~

"Hey Jay, answer your phone. In case you didn't know, we're under a tornado warning. Please... Please answer and let us know that you're at least safe. I love you." Nya hung up her phone, limbs shaking.

There was a grim silence - then Kai stood up, getting his car keys. "I'm looking for him."

Kai got many bewildered looks sent his way.

Cole shook his head. "Don't be an idiot - that would be the most reckless thing to leave the basement."

Kai wanted none of it, "And? Leave Jay out _there_? Sorry if I actually care about my friends, but unlike _someone_ , I couldn't live with myself if something happened to one of them."

Cole's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't imply that I don't care for him - I do. You wouldn't be able to find him! The rain, the hail, the visibilty levels are little to none. You'll get yourself killed. He'll be fine, he probably found shelter.

" _Really?_ Then why isn't he answering the phone, Cole? I called him twice, Nya called him 8 times, you called, Zane did."

Cole shook his head, "There's no reception? The cell towers were knocked down?"

Kai glared, but he knew that Cole was right - deep down. Without any other word, Kai stomped up the stairs, keys jangling. No one made a move to stop him. They wouldn't. Kai wouldn't listen.

Kai barely made it to his truck, the wind wipped at his clothing. Hair stood up on Kai's arms and his heart rate spiked.

Lightning flashed down and hit the tree above the brunett, lighting it a blaze. Nya stood beside him, trying to pull him back into the house - until the tree toppled over.

Nya gasped, shoving Kai out of the way, shutting her eyes as the tree came crashing down onto her leg.

A searing, hot pain was from her knee down. She felt every bone get practically crushed in her leg.

Nya could barely hear the rain, the sirens, she didn't notice when Kai and Cole helped lift the tree off her - she didn't notice when Kai lifted her up into his protecting arms, or when she was taken into the house.

Kai cursed under his breath, looking over Nya's leg once she was in the basement.

"Shit... It's broken, sis."

Nya bit back a smart remark, realizing her brother was only trying to help.

It was going to be a long night.

~O~

Jay woke up with a start. Was he sleeping? Jay checked his phone. _6:30 A.M._

Jay gasped and threw his jacket off his body, stumbling up, moaning at the dizzy spell he was kindly given.

Jay leaned against the stone wall, glancing up at the sewer lid. It was quiet.

No heavy rain, no hail, no more wind that sounded like freight trains. Just quiet.

Jay climbed up the ladder and pushed open the lid with all the force in his body.

Jay climbed out, collapsing on the damp ground, chest heaving as he took in the fresh air.

He finally stood up, heart seizing in his chest.

The cornfields were all torn up, that shed... well, there was nothing there in its place.

Jay prayed - prayed that his family, his friends, _his girlfriend_ was at least spared.

Jay trudged down the dirt path that lead to his home, praying that it was still there. Not bits or pieces, just their home

.. in one piece and his family safe.

Jay flinched when his phone vibrated, almost scared to look.

 _17 missed calls, 25 texts_ , _and 8 voicemails._

Jay smiled a bit. _At least they cared..._

When the brunett arrived at the house, Jay wanted to start sobbing.

Everything... was practically right how he had left it at 1:30 P.M yesterday.

Except the oak and the truck... but the house wasn't abolished!

Jay ran to the porch and opened the door up.

No one. He heard voices in the kitchen.

"Hello, yes... I would like to file a missing person's report..." Zane's voice sounded swollen and shaky. "Was last seen yesterday at 1:30 -" Zane dropped he phone when Jay walked in and everyone's eyes were on him.

 _"You!"_ Jay didn't have enough time to grasp what was going on - except that Kai was straddling his hips and punching him in the face.

What a welcoming surprise.

Jay flinched away, electric blue eyes widened in confusion.

The attacked heard surprised shouts and he suddenly saw Cole's rigid form pull Kai off.

Lloyd helpd Jay sit up as Kai snarled, "It's all your fault!"

What did he do?

"Kai, cut it out." Cole ordered, hazel eyes dangerously darkening.

"No, I won't! It's _his_ fault Nya's injured! If he wasn't so selfish then maybe she wouldn't be hurt!!"

Wait, Nya was...

Jay could only watch helplessly and alas, he spoke up.

"I... I'm sorry, I had to find somewhere to stay-"

Kai growled, trying to lunge again at the smaller brunett again. "You could have at least called, you idiot!! But you obviously care about no one other than yourself."

Jay felt guilt eat at his heart.

"I had no reception, Kai. How was I going to call?"

Kai snapped back, "Bullshit. We had reception and you didn't-?!"

"I was in a sewer line."

Kai snapped his mouth shut as Jay sighed and rubbed at his sore jaw, "I'm going to go get a shower, nice to see all of you." Jay stated sarcastically, his form disappearing up the stairs.


End file.
